Problem: Michael has lunch at a cafe and the cost of his meal is $\$24.00$. He would like to leave a $10\%$ tip. What is his total bill including tip?
Explanation: The tip amount is equal to $10\% \times \$24.00$ To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$24.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$24.00$ $\$2.40$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$24.00 + \$2.40 = $ $\$26.40$ The total cost of the bill is $\$26.40$.